


Midnight Blues

by Attaile



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternative World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaile/pseuds/Attaile
Summary: Random youtubers one-shots.
I hope you enjoy.





	1. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H2OVanoss
> 
> A lone hunter rescue an owlet becoming its caretaker before odd things occur.

Mostly focus on Jonathan 3rd POV:

A lone hunter gently tugs his stocky horse who carrying goods into the deeper part of the wintering forest. The faint sounds of wolves and owls let him know that night is approaching. He has to keep moving before the dangerous animals come out to play before the cold become unbearable. Constantly, the snow fallen from the trees above and sky as if to mock or tease him. He wipes his mask and growls tighten his scarf then pulls his fur hoodie covering his mask as best warding the icy-cold.

Snow plummet onto Jonathan's mask again and he wipes it off the nth time. His loyal company, Teddy, neighs at his frustration growls before she rubs her black color snout against his hoodie to calm him. He truly loves stocky black hair chestnut horse ever since he save her as a foal. She had similar treatment like him he had to save her. It was worth the pains and sweats earning the golds to purchased and trained her. He didn't regret it one bit.

"C'mon girl."Jonathan pats her nose then tugs her reins toward the direction of his cabin. Mindful of his surroundings, Teddy, and his goods straps on her back. The silent always make him wary especially at this time. Anything could be lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.

It's been snowing ever since he left town. He traveled with his previous goods and wares to sell then a visited from his best friend. Even today, Luke dislike him from staying away from town surviving in the wilderness , but he understood and support Jonathan as much he can. Jonathan doesn't get much connection from the outside due to his exclude location other than Luke's letters. Not many people are willing to reach his house deep into the wood to give his mail. At least, he has set some kind of mailbox not too close from town for mailmen to give him some letters and gifts from Luke and he can do the same. If he went to that town it will take over at least half a day. Other towns would take longer and he prefer not to stay overnight. So, he bear with it due to time is precious especially in the winter with a shorter morning and a longer night. Just like now.

Different shapes of teardrops were chisels onto the tree barks he left behind. From the shape of makers he placed tells him which paths to take or avoid. He remembers the forest very well, but when the snowstorm or bad weathers hit makers are great to have. Certain paths would lead to his storage, backup homes, traps, towns, and to his actually home. He could never be too careful. Other than Luke, he didn't really trust the villagers. They didn't trust in return, but they need his wares for the long winter and summer and he need to visit Luke and occasionally some tools. So, a trade deal was stuck. Selling his wares and goods to help the damn town who condemn him just to see his friend and buy overprice worn out tools for him to sharpen and fix. Lucky him.

Jonathan follows the trees with teardrops with swirls at its center leading them home. They have to pass through the lonely tree island first as he called it. He led Teddy to a forest clearing to the lone tree island. A bridge he built led to the small island. To Jonathan, it's beautiful views in winter. The snow covers everything as a big white blanket in dusk. It's a pain to drill into the solid ice to fish, but he still enjoys the scenery. They walk to the lake edge to around back to the forest again.

Faints cheeps broke the silent. Jonathan blinks at the new sudden noises, Teddy tugs at her rein looking the lone tree. Jonathan brow scrunches gentle in confusing following Teddy's direction to the island. He closed his eyes listening carefully again. The cheeps become softer. Jonathan let go of Teddy's rein signals her to stay. Carefully, Jonathan creeps to tree the cheeps sound came a louder from there. He notice the snow around the lone tree was disturb and someone try to covers their track. He  peeks in the tree hollow to see a piece of cloth wraps with a bump wiggling inside. He never sides that kind of cloth before. Colorful red cloth weaves with splashes of orange and yellow like fire. He tugs the cloth feeling the smooth material to his glove. He bet it for all the golds he has it's soft. The bump wiggles and cheeps moving closer toward him. Jonathan lifts the cloth to see a white owlet probably a week old. Still a baby with its eyes still shut and its adult plumage haven't grown in yet.

'Why would an owlet be cover with this?' The owlet shivers and cheeps again and Jonathan's eyes widen, 'Shit! It's freezing!' He wraps the cloth again and unbuttons his thick coat. Goosebumps spread on his skin through his shirt then he tugs his scarf and wraps it as a pouch. He scopes the owlet placing it in his scarf. The owlet shuffles before snuggle against his warm chest. Jonathan buttons all except for one to let the little guy breathe. He places his hand under his scarf to support the owlet then run back to Teddy.

"Teddy, home. Now!" Teddy neigh loudly trotting after Jonathan. The owlet wiggles against his chest as he runs home.

They reach their cabin home before the last sunlight rays. A simple wooden two story house from the outside appearance with an attach barn on the side. Jonathan unlocks his warm barn letting Teddy inside and remove her burden. Teddy neighs happily before eating the hay he provides for her. Jonathan shut the outside door then bolt it. He throws more hay into Teddy's feed and refills her water before entering his foyer through his side door. He drops his good onto the floor and checks the front door lock intact. A mental note to grab the rest of stuff later. Jonathan sped to living room to his fireplace passing his bathroom, bedroom, small blacksmith area, and kitchen. He removes his winter outfit except his scarf on his couch. Carefully holding his scarf and owlet he throws a couple of logs letting the weaken fire come back to life.

His bare hand tugs his scarf and cloth off near the fire he unwraps the cloth. He's right. The material is the softest material he ever touches. Not ever his woolen bed compares to this. Or anything could. The owlet lift itself from the cloth and cheep again. Clacking its beak then opening its beak wide toward his direction.

'Hungry? Owl-like eats small prey whole...owlet can't.' Jonathan fast paces his back goods. He saves some animals to store later to be skin and cure. The villagers usually pick the bigger games due to more meat leaving the smaller games for himself. In the wilderness, you can't be picky. Storing foods are valuable. Food is food. No food means forging, starving, or both. Always have plenty in stock in his home and storage selling some that are almost due. The skins can be sell, gift, or use on himself. A good system for himself.

Pulling a plum wild mouse corpse and a sharp knife from his bag then a small tong from his smiting area Jonathan head back to his little owlet. Jonathan cut the corpse into small pieces then use the tong to careful feeding without injuring his hands. After the owlet had its feeds its stop opening its mouth and snuggle into cloth sleeping. Jonathan brushes its soft feathers with a sad smile.

'All alone too. I know that feeling too.'

He picks the owlet in his arm and head to upstairs leading to a bedroom with railing overseeing the living room. The fireplace brightens his bedroom with the moonlight seeping into three windows he didn't need to lit a candle. He places the owlet on his queen size bed sliding the side table in case the owlet wanders while he is sleeping then secure the cloth around it then head downstairs to unpack his stuff. Once the last stock of meats is set for the owlet and prepare his tools for a long day tomorrow he heads to his bedroom again. The owlet is still sleeping and he laid beside it.

'What should I called you?' Jonathan rubs it head watching it within his mask, 'I don't even know if you're a boy or girl.' He sighs ruffling his brown hair. He's going to keep his mask on too. Don't want any rude awaking from sharp beak to his face in the morning then closes his eyes to rest.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Jonathan furry his brows together at the noises. The noise sounds too close than the birds tapping his windows. He opens his eyes. Blue eyes against molten brown surrounds by yellow sclerosis. The owlet blinks then tap with its beak against his mask.

"Morning, little guy." The owlet blinks tilting its head slightly. Jonathan scratch its head again. The owlet closes its eyes then gently clamps his finger. "Hungry?"

Jonathan stretches letting his backbone pops then he picks the owlet and cloth heading toward the kitchen. After they finish eating, he checks on Teddy. He bought the owlet closer to Teddy let her adjust to owlet. She brings her snout flares smelling the owlet. The owlet wobbles and Jonathan tighten his hold.

"Teddy! Meet the newest member of our family! " Teddy looks at them then neighs. " You know the gender? Is it a girl?" She stomps twice. "No? It's a male?" She stomps once. "Male, huh. Thanks, Teddy." Jonathan pets her snout before heading back inside. He places the owlet on the side table wrapping the cloth around him.

'The owlet needs a name.' Jonathan stands up pacing back and front of it. 'Teddy jr.? That name could work. Nah. Jonathan jr.? It doesn't fit him.' He looks at the owlet's molten brown eyes. 'I know!' He snaps his fingers removing his mask looking at the owlet eyes to eyes. The owlet let out a cute hoot. Jonathan's heart melt at the sound.

Jonathan smile widens, "Your name is-"

\---

**A month later**

Something plummets on his mask. "Vanoss!" Jonathan yells and wipes his mask, then smell it. He flinches in disgust. "Really?!"

He walks to the kitchen to get a damp towel to clean the smell off. From the corner of his eyes, Jonathan watches Vanoss hoots moving his neck left and right watching him below from his recently install owl rails Jonathan add around the house. His adult golden feathers are coming through from his plumage. The cute owlet turning into a trickster owl that enjoying pranks. It always direction at him somehow. Teddy and Vanoss have some kind of truce must be an animal thing. It won't be long before Vanoss reaches adulthood then he will...fly off the nest.

He sighs.

"C'mon man." Jonathan whines, throwing the cloth aside. Vanoss hoots flapping his wings then hops rail to rail. "Don't give me that looks," Jonathan growls at the pout looks Vanoss give him. Knowing he'll forgive him. Damn owl. Too smart for his good. Way too smart.

_Hoot._

"Dammit, fine." Jonathan tosses a mice at Vanoss. Vanoss scoop down using his claws slamming the mouse's back then swallow its whole. "I spoil you way too much."

_Ho-hoot!_

"Shush up!" Jonathan huffs looking at the window; winter is almost coming to an end. He could see some animal activities lately. He has to come back to the damn town soon. He would bring Vanoss after he trains him a bit more. Vanoss like to follow him even though he will hoot denied it. He is not sure how Vanoss reactions toward the town's hatred on him. The sounds of claws hitting the counter draw his attention off the window then Vanoss tugs on his shirt looking at him. Jonathan scratches his head and Vanoss shut his eyes in pleasure then nibbles on his finger. He wonders how Luke reaction to his new company would bring.

Probably he would complaints at his harem of animals getting bigger then congratulation him. He may have to let Luke holds him until he finishes his trade.

"C'mon Vanoss. I have another friend I want you meet." Jonathan grabbing his winter gears.

**Time skip**

"You found him," Luke remarks watching the owl wary as Vanoss practice flying around his stuffs. He almost drops and breaks some items Luke wince in pain when some of his precious belonging fall onto the ground.

It was a different compare when they arrive in town. For once, Vanoss was silent on his shoulder. Damn owl like to make noise when he wants to until things get serious or if he was hunting. Jonathan places some goods into Luke's storage. Thanking his friend for the tea and sit across from him.

"Yep." Jonathan nods taking his mask off his face to drink some tea. He watches Vanoss attempts to fly from Luke's bookshelf.

"His parents, you know. Was there?"

"If they were they would have attacked me. Owls are quite protective and possessive especially for their young."

"I see."

"I found this with him." Jonathan shows Luke the piece of cloth. Luke grabs the cloth inspecting it.

"I never seem this kind of cloth created in town. I remember-" He ponders, "A strange merchant awhile back when you weren't here selling similar merchandise and asking some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Tan skinned dude having two cut dressed in some blinding colorful clothes with glasses. He came looking for a black hair baby specifically covers with a flame and sun blanket. Eyes like amber jewels and some fancy quotes shits. Vanoss have only a cloth that may possibly be a flame though he has goldish-brown feathers. It's not even a blanket though does have some cuts on it." He measures the length, "So I advise you to not mention it to no one. The merchant left a hefty sum of gold for any information. More if the villagers found the baby."

"Damn."

"Yea. If they knew..."

"I know. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you watch Vanoss for me?" Jonathan sighs, "I'm going in." He stands up adjusting his mask onto his face. Instantly, Vanoss stop moving then focus his attention at Jonathan. Vanoss wonders toward him flapping his wings ready to climb on Jonathan's arm gear to his leather shoulder brace.

"You sure?" Luke glances at Vanoss, "I don't think he'll stay."

"Vanoss, you have to stay here." Jonathan gesture a stop command.

 _Hoot._ He stomps his foot.

"Vanoss." Jonathan let out warning growls gesturing him a stop command again. Vanoss puffs his feathers clacks his beak. Luke chuckles at them then shake his head in disbelief.

_Hoot!_

"Just take him, Jonathan." Luke answers, "I have feeling Vanoss will follow you whether you like it or not."

_Hoot._

"See he agree with me."

"Fine...C'mon Vanoss."

 _Hoot!_ Vanoss hops to his shoulder brace gentle tugging on the few Jonathan's hair strands coming off of his mask. Jonathan waves goodbye to his best friend reminding Luke if he ever needs shelter from the town then come to him and leave the town for good. He untying Teddy's reins head off to town.

"Teddy watch Vanoss."

Teddy snorts looking at Vanoss. In return, Vanoss clacks his beak.

"No funny business, Vanoss. I mean it."

_Ho-ot._

The villagers watch Jonathan's movement; they sneer and point at him. Jonathan ignores them. The fools believed he was cursed for being born on the cursed day of the blue moon. He was forced to wear a white mask and abandon by the town except for his loving mother who died protecting and nursing him and his best friend. If anything goes wrong he was blamed. Ironically, the cursed child saved them from starvation except for Luke. He always brought foods and supplies to his best friend's home, Luke didn't to take his supplies for free often banter him. If he didn't maybe the villagers would start the trade deal to begin with. They would steal his food instead.

Vanoss clacks his beak fluffing his feathers when the villagers get too close to Jonathan trying to scare him as usual. Quickly, Jonathan sells some of his wares for the daily steep price. Luke told him once what his goods cost triple the price compared to what he was given. Greedy bitches.

"That owl." One of the villagers, Avery, Jonathan remembers she looks in interest at his owl instead of his horse this time. "How much is it?"

"He's not for sale." Jonathan firmly states. Avery frowns at him. Vanoss clacks his beak in warning at her.

"I will give you 5 pieces of golds for both." She remarks proudly as if he should be proud to retrieve that much golds. Five pieces of golds. No fucking way. Teddy and Vanoss are priceless.

"No."

The villagers nag and curse him for not agreeing to her deal. They complain about him being selfish, for not helping them, and not fulfilling his agreement. Selfish bitches. Jonathan glares behind his mask. These people are stupid. He helps them, practically save them. In return, they wanted everything he has leaving him with nothing.

"My friends are not for sale. If you don't want my wares I offer then that it." He tugs Teddy rein leaving the town. Slowly, people surrounding them try to block his exits they pull and tug on his cloak trying to reach Vanoss. Vanoss shrieking at them puffs his feathers he pecks at their fingers when they almost capture him. Teddy stomps her feet snorting at the crowd she tries to covers Jonathan, and Vanoss. Jonathan spots someone trying to snatch Vanoss-

Immediately, Jonathan drops his goods on hands covering Vanoss into his cloak then climbs on Teddy making her gallops. Vanoss claws dig into his arm as people running before Teddy trample them. He wishes she did. Some people throw stuff at them. Jonathan shields Vanoss and Teddy as much as he could. Jonathan saws Luke from the corner of his eyes through his house. He frown at the villagers then nods at him, he went back inside. Hopefully, it would be enough for Luke to leave this stupid village anyway. He always has enough room for his bro.

Jonathan knows he won't come back here probably for at least one or two seasons. Maybe more. They deserve it for treating his friends like shit. Let them starve for all he cares. He unwraps Vanoss from his cloak. Vanoss glares at him before flapping his wings climbing back his brace.

"You're welcome."

_Shriek._

**Couples months had passed**

The snow and ice melt away leaving leaves growing the bare branches, and animals becoming active again. Nature has awoken again and springs showing it ways through the forest. Teddy and Jonathan watch Vanoss actually flying above them on the lonely island. Vanoss is a fully adult now, his golden feathers grow fully with two brown feathers horned like a great horned owl or similar species maybe. At least 3 feet tall, wings almost as long as Jonathan's legs. A handsome yet smart ass owl.

Jonathan quietly sniffs feeling proud yet saddens by this. This is how parents feel to raise their young before they go on their own? If so dammit Teddy and he are damn proud to raise him. Teddy pushes her snout against his shoulder looking at his eyes in saddens too.

"I know girl. I know." He pats her watching Vanoss fly into the forest.

'Fly free, Vanoss.' He's not going to cry. He's not. He didn't regret it one bit.

"Let's go girl." He smiles behind his mask then tugs Teddy rein going home away from Vanoss.

'Goodbye friend.'

He secures Teddy back into the barn and heads into his bedroom lacking the energy to do anything. He just going to lay awhile and handle everything tomorrow. He closes his eyes into a dreamless sleep.

Tap.

Tap-tap.

Tap.

Jonathan furry his brow trying to block out the noises. Stupid birds tapping his damn window again. Can't they let him sleep? He blocks out of the noises, it still continues even louder than before.

"WHA-" He blinks as the sight. An owl and a bald eagle perch on his window still. Not just any owl it's Vanoss who staring at him. Jonathan rushes toward the window and unlatches then go a face full of Vanoss who covers his face pecking and clawing his mask. Jonathan yells as Vanoss shrieking at him before Vanoss harshly tugs at his hair then perch on his bed frame glaring at him.

"He was worrying sick about you." Another voice still Jonathan for a second before unsheathing his dagger pressing it against the throat of an intruder.

He turns to see as Luke describes as that strange flamboyant merchant with fashion crisis. A skinned dude dressed in a colorful robe with glasses who looks amuses at him.

"How-" Jonathan looks surprised. "How did you get in?" He demands he presses his dagger deeper watching the stranger wary.

The stranger smile sincerely ignoring the dagger against his throat, "I forgot how humans are. Where's my manner?" He extends his hand toward Jonathan, "I'm Brock. Nice to you, Jonathan."

"You didn't answer my damn question." Jonathan growls, "How did you get inside? And how the hell you know my damn name?"

Something warm pressed against Jonathan's shoulder he turns his head about to give that owl a mind-

"I did." A tall male black hair person with Eastern descendant stares back at him. What draw Jonathan attention was that male's eyes. Molten brown against blue eyes. Jonathan recognizes those eyes anywhere. Only one animal has those kinds of eyes that are the owl in his room. No way. His eyes trail down Vanoss's shou-bare shoulders...He's almost tempted to look down.

Jonathan stands in shock.

"I know you're confused." Brock smile drawing Jonathan's attention away from Vanoss to him, "Why don't we go downstairs while E-Vanoss get some clothes?" Gently, he touches Jonathan's shoulder tugging him to the stair as Vanoss stand behind them he glares at Brock.

Brock leads them to Jonathan's living room. Brock seats down on Jonathan's couch then pats the seat next to him, Jonathan seat down perturb as Vanoss came downstairs he huffs at Brock. Brock smile at Vanoss then looks at Jonathan. Vanoss pulls a chair and sits behind Jonathan laying his chin on Jonathan's shoulder brace. Jonathan is too bothered yet he welcomes the comfortable weight. The back door shake and they look at Brock.

"I bet you have a lot of question. Let's wings off with yes we're animals." Brock stated waiting for Jonathan reaction.

"Then how are you guys are human?!" Jonathan disclaimed, "You just say you're animals."

"Yea...It's a bit complex. Let's say our animal ancestors were blessed by god. Any animals can do it just have to understand it. The ones who can are just smarter and wiser than our non-humanized kin."

"I don't get it."

"I say it complex. Watch this." Brock appearance disappear in the blinking eye, in his place is a bald eagle. He shrieks and flaps his wing before revealing his human form again. "Ta da. It was a-bird surprise."

"My god." Jonathan places his hand onto face and chuckles, "That's terrible."

"I got you to smile. So it works." Brock pats Jonathan's shoulders. "Nice laugh by the way."

"Brock," Vanoss warns glaring at Brock.

"Ah." Brock drops his hand onto the couch. "Let wings that aside. Hey, Jonathan can I have something to drink, please."

"You're telling him to get you a drink?" Vanoss narrows his eyes, "Why don't YOU get your own?"

"Because I'm a guest?" Brock looks at Jonathan begging him for alone time with Vanoss. The back door rattles louder, the sound of hooves hit slams against the door again. Jonathan sighs letting Brock have some mercy.

"I can't be rude to my guest so soon," Jonathan remarks, "Hey, Vanoss. I'm going to check on Teddy then fetch some water. That's fine?" Brock nods then Jonathan move away from Vanoss hold and head to the kitchen. He grabs a jug from his counter. Vanoss stays quiet as Jonathan head toward the side door. Teddy let out a loud neigh ready to break the door down. She looks at him and stops when Jonathan gesture her to be quiet. Jonathan opens the barn door then he leans against the side door trying to hear the conversation, Teddy did the same across from him. Great minds think alike.

"We both know you have to go home."

"I know." Jonathan leans against the door straining his ears to hear the conservation easier.

"Everyone was looking for you. They thought-What happen?

"I don't remember much, but-" Vanoss mumbles inaudibly.

"What about the royal oath? If it that case-"

Vanoss mumbles inaudibly again then sigh.

"I see...I wonder where-?"

'Oh shit!' Jonathan gestures Teddy to move away from the door. He moves in stealth outside down the path to the well. He snaps the rope and throws the bucket into the watery depth. The bucket rattles and slams against the stone wall splashing into the water. He turns the axle lifting the water bucket above the well. He pours the water into the jug then tosses the bucket back to the well. He fast paces back to his home. Vanoss perks up when he see Jonathan walking to the kitchen then smile when Jonathan sits on the same spot on the couch.

"Welcome back, Jonathan," Vanoss says looking happy placing his chin on the brace again.

"There's the man of the hour." Brock smile, "What took you so long?"

"I just fetch water from the well." Jonathan remarks and huffs at Brock, "I wasn't gone too long." He hands Brock a cup of water.

"Oh, I see." Brock dismiss his claim looking amuse as he drinks, "So, Jonathan. You don't mind having indefinite guest perching at your forest?"

"Not really...Why." Jonathan answers suspicious, "It's not my forest. I just live here. You don't mind me hunting your kin?"

"Fair enough. If you don't mind me asking about your mask? I heard from Vanoss that you're the only one...who wears a mask."

"I was wondering for awhile." Vanoss question he pokes Jonathan's mask then frown hugging Jonathan from behind, "I hated how the villagers treated you." It warm Jonathan's heart to hear he's protected and someone else care for him too.

"It just a mark of-"Jonathan ruffles his hair feeling sheepish as Brock and Vanoss watch Jonathan carefully. "It symbolic we're cursed ones. We wear masks to hide our faces from villagers because we were born on the Blue moon and rid us of human connection. The villagers didn't want to blame the god so they find a more suitable substitute..."

"How cruel." Brock's eyes expresses sadden, "Avoiding responsibility like that."

"Hey, it's not too bad." Jonathan chuckles, "I has Luke, Teddy, Vanoss and you. That's all I need. The villagers don't bother me too much since I left though they enjoy the goods I bring them." Vanoss remains silent holding Jonathan tighten.

"I see. Sun is setting down. I'll see later Vanoss and Jonathan. Thanks for the water." Brock places the cup on the floor then wave goodbye he walks to the window opening it then jump out. He transforms into his eagle form flying away.

Jonathan yawns and wipes his eyes before he moves away from Vanoss. Today is quite a day. He's ready for it to be done.

"Ready to go to bed, Vanoss?" Jonathan looks Vanoss sleepy. Vanoss nods then stand follows behind Jonathan.

"Hey, Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind me sleep on your bed?"

Jonathan pauses regularly Vanoss when he used to be an owl he liked sleep in his bed before a newly nest on the bed stand become his sleeping area. Sometimes, Vanoss like to sleep next for fun or plan a prank on him. The ways Vanoss seems to enjoy his human appearance and he's damn tired just this one time.

"Sure. Just don't prank me tonight."

Vanoss smiles looking excited as the aspect of human sleeping. His steps have an extra spring. Crazy night owl.

He hopes he doesn't regret it.

Jonathan takes off his boots dropping onto the floors then slam himself on the bed. The bed creaks and moans at the protest. An extra weight creak the bed again. Jonathan looks up to Vanoss lying next to him. He didn't really pay much attention to Vanoss new appearance having a muscular yet fit body probably from him flying and hunting all the time. The moonlight is not helping its shining light on his eyes giving them glowing brown eyes watching his eyes. How long they been staring at each other.

Damn owl.

"I never get say this before, but thank you." Vanoss smile brightly, "Thank you for watching and caring me," He places his palms against Jonathan's mask removing it his face. Evan smiles widen then he closes his eyes gently Eskimo kiss him. Jonathan freeze up his eyes widen in shock again.

'Remember Jonathan, he has some animals habits. Remember. He's still thinking like an animal. Probably. You're thinking too much.' Jonathan eases up then Eskimo kiss him too.

"No problem, Vanoss." Vanoss stop it then presses his forehead against Jonathan.

"Evan." He whispers concentrating on Jonathan's eyes.

"What?" Jonathan looks confused. Isn't his name Vanoss?

"Brock told me my real name is Evan, but I don't mind Vanoss." He childlike smile, "Please call me Evan too."

'He's too innocent!'

"Alright, Evan." Jonathan yawn again he closes his eyes letting sleep takes him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Vanoss continue watching Jonathan snore. His smile turns into a smirk he holds Jonathan burying his face into his hair.

"I won't let you go." He whispers before going to sleep.

**A year passed**

Flowers blooming, animals are returning because of spring again. Animals keeps screaming at each other at odd times. Brock seems peaceful with all of the noises. And Evan...He looks ready to commits murder he kept glaring and growling at the sounds. Brock suggests heading to check his daily mails and Jonathan was too willing to leave. He waves at the cheerful and moody bitches and went off his merry way. He picks some letters and gives some packages to Luke. Reckless bastard decides to become the middleman between the trade deals. It was meant to keep the villagers from hunting and killing him. He rather not brings that kind of danger to Luke, but he insists on keeping him safe.

Jonathan let out a sigh before waving goodbye to his friend and head back home with Teddy to those crazy birds. When he returns, Teddy walk to the tall grass while Jonathan listen to some shrieking outside his house. Teddy's ear twitch as she ignores the sounds continuing grazing.

'Please don't let them destroy my home.'

Jonathan opens the door to see Evan and Brock fighting. More like Evan glaring at Brock as he pace in front of Brock and Brock calmly watch Evan. Evan sigh he sits across from Brock. He covers his face with his face then looks at Brock.

"That's his decision. Not mine. If he wants to we can do it."

"No issues here, but if you don't...."

"I know. I'll ask him."

"Ask me what?" Jonathan blurts out. Evan and Brock freeze up. Brock's calm expression shifted into a smirk as Evan shifted into shock.

"M-"

"Shut up!" Evan yells watching warily at Brock's sly expression. "It's nothing."

"Really?" Jonathan question, looking at the redness spreading on Evan's cheeks, "It doesn't look like it. Are you feeling already?"

"It's nothing!"

"Well, I have to go," Brock announce walking by Jonathan to the door. Jonathan tilts his head in confusion.

'What the hell?'

"I have a mate to visit and care for. See you guys later." Brock waves then close the door. Evan and Jonathan stand in silent before Jonathan looks at Evan.

"Mate?"

"Don't worry about it. You had a good trip?" Jonathan blinks at the change of topic.

"Yep. I'm still glad I don't have to visit the town anymore." Jonathan removing his mask he smiles brightly. Evan turns his head to side glancing at the wooden wall. His smile dims a bit as he tightens his fist.

"Good. Excuse me I'm going to take a bath." Evan fast-pace to the bathroom he closes and locks the door.

"Evan?"

"Everything is o.k!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut scene.


	2. All because of stupid UPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrOhm
> 
> More passive 3rd person attempt writing. I tries to mimic their voices and make it flows. It may be a little out of character I think? I think I enjoy 1st person a bit better because I'm used to it. It was a bit fun yet difficult to do. I'm trying to branch out in details and others stuffs. I feels a bit embarrass trying this.
> 
> Some of the game mechanics and story are different in this one-shot.
> 
> Summary: The driver should had waited for Bryce to pick up the package. Instead, Bryce had to dealt with this mess.

He hates UPS.

No, hate was a strong word.

He _dislikes_ UPS.

The driver couldn't be patient for five minutes before speeding off as Bryce open the door. At least they left a slip for him to get it from his local post office.

How else he can get his mom's birthday present before tomorrow.

He spent a good deal of money for this fancy mixer/blender 3000-ish. His mom had been eyeing the device since the commercial on tv. He wouldn't be a good son to give such a wonderful gift to her. Already, his dad had set a surprise dinner for them in a high-class restaurant and he just needs to give her present before then.

Who know it would take forever for that driver to come back. There was no way he coming back tomorrow. He had a plan. Surprise plan. He can wait until closing time.

And cancel of all his gaming time there was always tomorrow.

Though Jonathan and Luke may be annoyed with him.

Maybe a lot.

But that's all part of the surprise party. A big wonderful party with his friends and family included an extra helping of cake to calm them. Who doesn't love cake? Everyone does.

Just how long does it take for the driver to finish his routine?

Apparently nightfall.

Just peachy. Well, at least he got his mom's gift. Now, he can send the guys an apology text and wrap this baby up for tomorrow. Man, he was so excited. He could feel the extra spring in his step though it's nighttime. He has to hurry home before his mom throws a fit for being late for dinner. Nothing can bring him down for tomorrow.

\--

Apparently, he's wrong again.

Bryce knows he likely did something terrible in his past life. Maybe he kicks a kitten or steals from the poor. Or the fact of taking that shortcut always leads to misfortune. His fellow misguides peers stole his parcel, turning him in the new dummy for an old myth from the internet. Stupid hoax. Who wouldn't want to be lost in the old wood behind town? Not him. Yet they needed a test subject to proof their theory. Why not their favorite guinea pig. He should have to go tomorrow.

All because of stupid UPS.

Now he has to do was bring back a token from that place and they would return his parcel. They better do it. Or else he would get even. How on Earth does he get a token from there? Already, he's getting all the shivers and vibes, not the very good ones in the foggy forest. Regardless, he'll get it and return home before he's in deep trouble.

The forest was silent as Bryce walk deeper into its depth; his feet carefully avoid the fallen branches and his phone use as a light to push the annoying branches on his face. It was strange. Those gentlemen stated there was some kind of gate somewhere at this time of day. He just has to find it. He really hopes he doesn't have to explore the entire forest before then.

Bryce let out a soft huff of frustration glaring, pouting as Jonathan and Luke would say, at the vast fog. It was taking awhile to find this myth. His throat getting dry, stomach growling, and he's not sure his phone battery will last.

He power down his phone, saving the remainder battery pocketing into his skinny jean. He may need it later, for now; he'll use the stars and moon. Just like how the people back in the day do it. Make a journey out of it. Well, most of this creepy, dark forest, but hey before he knows it he'll back in civilization in no time. If he was not too lost.

Somehow the moon looks bigger than in town taking the majority of the sky compare to the stars. Almost feels it's coming down toward him yet he feels draws to it. Bryce looks up watching the radiant big cheese upon the sky. He let out soft chuckles at his silly joke. He can't stand around here when there's something to be done.

Bryce blinks at something in the distance pass through the fog, a faint light flicker. When did that appear? He treks toward the light hearing the crackles of wood and a lit fire. A campfire. He fast-paced to the site. Who lit an unsupervised fire? That's dangerous. Unless...someone was nearby. Maybe he can get help to get out of here. Or find that ridicules token at least.

He takes a glance around the clearing noticing the dirt path. Well, he's lost already he can't be anymore lost than this. He follows the path to a worn out brick gate. He could see the light through the fog. Someone may be living there. He enters through the gate and the gate slam behind him.

He jumps away from sudden noise, "You got to be kidding me," he whispers becoming terrified at the enclosure he looks for a way to open the gate. He notices the red light switch on the left. He reaches for-

Darkness.

Bryce pause then his eyes widen in realize.

Someone shut down the power.

He was stuck with whoever did it and...They may not be friendly.

He let out a childish curse before he turns around glancing at the darkness. He could feel the darkness suffocating him and there aren't many light sources around. His heart beats faster taking deep breathe as he tightened his fists letting his nails dig into his palms. Calm down, Bryce. Panicking will get you nowhere. First thing first. He needs to turn on the power again or find an exit, survive, and get out. He nods to himself slowly trekking into the fog. He walks pass the broken car and debris scatter among the tall grass and his feet. Deeper in the area, he notices crush cars in piles and broken houses as misshapen decoration or lazy placement.

So, he was stuck in old abandon car yard possibly fill with dangerous people. Great. Just great. There was a tattered plate on the ground; he used the clean part of his purple sweater sleeve brushing off the dirt. So, this place was called The Autohaven Wreckers. He guesses. It didn't help much or tell him where exact he was. All he could know he may be in the next town over. He needed a map or something to help him to leave the forest. Hopefully, before exhaustion would claimed him and...Be defenseless.

The Autohaven Wreckers was bleak and enduring. Bryce could hear the faint crackles of the fire in the barrels, faint sounds of his heartbeats, and the caws of the crows made him shiver. Their blank stare watching him before the crows caw flying off when he was too close then come back once he was far from them.

And hooks.

Those _bloody_ hooks.

He doesn't want to know or find out how that happens. He sneaks through the debris for something stuck out odd compared to the rest of this hellish car yard. Generators. An industrial high power model, but it looks a bit wear yet in good condition. He takes a wary look of his surrounding before inspecting it. Many misplace mechanics and machinery he may be able to fix it and turn the power back on. Carefully, he tinkers the generator feeling for the part and adjusting the ones he could see. Bryce smile when the pivots began to move. It gives him hope. Slow and steady to fix it.

The generator lit up his surroundings. Bryce smile widen, he got it working though he was a bit greasy and have some eye tunneling, but at least it's working. His smile dim, compare to what he had remembered the whole yard was _lit_.

He only did one. Much more to go. He gathers the remaining of his courage and determination heads deeper into the darkness.

\--

It didn't go away. That burning sensation on the back of his neck. Something or someone was watching him doing the generators for awhile now, similar to a predator watching their prey. Bryce often looks at the corner of his eyes and behind hoping for a glimpse of something. There was no one there. No _one_. It didn't help his nerves at all. Maybe he's imagining and seeing things. God, he's becoming like Jonathan. Focus, Bryce. You're almost done then a well-deserved food and sleep can fix everything. He checks his surrounding before dashing toward the barricaded house. This was the last place he didn't look yet that was still dark. The entire yard was almost lit probably need just this one before he could leave. He deserved some kind of engineering certificate or something afterward.

Bryce jumps over the wooden planks and head upstairs. He could swear he hears a creak, but the sound of the aged wood could do the same. On the top of the stairs hold the last generator beside it was a table and unlit lamp in the corner. Looking closer there were some papers on top though it was a bit too dark to read and there was something solid. The shape feels like a hexagon. He pockets it and began tinker the generator. Hoping this was the so-called token. That burning sensation didn't go away. It almost feels like that predator was behind him, making him paranoid and hoping he was wrong. The generator engine erupts then began to run; the room lit and there were bells in the background.

The sounds remind him of church bells and there was a red light that bathed him. It was coming behind him-

In an instant, Bryce turns around to see a person melt into existence. The lanky figure looks down at Bryce, the red light bleed that basks him leaks through its omega mask. His eyes widen not at the strange gray rabbit hooded tattered appearance, but the bloody bone blade that figure was holding. The figure lifts his blade toward Bryce.

"You got to be kidding me," Bryce shouts dodging the blade. He could feel the blade torn a bit of sweater. He stands near the second story window watching them warily.

The killer let out a deep throaty wheeze as if they were laughing at him then raises their blade again.

Between getting hit or jumping out the window.

Bryce takes his chances and jumps out the window. He tumbles onto the ground the broken glass digs into his knees and palms. Bryce grunts in pain before he gathers his bearing and dashing toward the general direction of the gate. It's time to go. Right now. He was scared. _So scared._ The sounds of heartbeats frayed his nerves. He could feel some tears escapes from his eyes. He hears a thump then running behinds him. As if the killer purposely let themselves be loud just for Bryce. How confident this killer was on catching him, ending his life as well. This was not good at all.

Bryce could see the red light seeping through his shoulders, louder footsteps, and the heartbeat was not helping either. At this rate, he may as well have a heart attack. The killer was gaining momentum when his own speed didn't change at all. Bryce head toward the car maze, he notices a wooden pallet lean against the wall and instantly throw it down barricade the killer from him.

The killer stumbles and lets painful groan, "Teaser." The killer whispers. That muscular scratchy voice startled Bryce.

Bryce looks back, "What? I don't watch to die!" He pointed slowly backing away from the killer. How was he even teasing him? The killer tried to kill him. He watches Bryce through his mask. It was creepy. How can see through the mask even? He knows those pallets can at least slow the killer down.

"You little-"The killer's foot stomps on the wooden pallet, "CHEESER!" He broke it.

Bryce hightails of out there placing as much barricade he could find trying to gain some kind of distance away from the killer. He changes his strategy when the killer decides to go around some of the pallets instead. He could still hear the killer wheezing laughs behind him over the ledges he jumps. The killer seems to enjoy this chase, even more, when Bryce let out whimpers of couple close calls. The sounds brought a shiver of fear and adrenaline of their game of cat and mouse.

At this rate, Bryce would become too tired to run much less to escape. He needs to rest soon hopefully without the killer catching him. He heads over to the little house and throws another pallet down, the killer stumble again then Bryce jump the nearest ledge. He waited a moment before carefully climb the ledge again then crouches in a corner. He hears the footsteps heading into another direction. Bryce waited another moment before catching his breath for a few seconds. He must head to the switch then freedom. He climbs over the ledge toward freedom-

"No!" Bryce yells struggling against the killer hold. How did he? Did he wait for him to leave?

"Finally-" The killer chuckles tighten his grip on Bryce's shoulder, "The grand prize." He leans closer brushing his mask against Bryce's cheek. He relishes in the fear in his eyes then throw him onto the ground.

Bryce let out a painful groan digging his nails on the ground crawling away from the killer.

"Oh, going somewhere~" He purred placing his foot on his back, "Why such the rush?"

"Anywhere, but here," Bryce spit out some dirt glaring at the killer. If he's going to die he was going to be a man.

The killer chuckles tilting his head aside, "Oh?" he remove his foot off Bryce's back then uses his free hand to lift Bryce toward his face. He uses his blade to push his mask ajar from his face revealing his split lip and sharp smile. "Such a teaser." He moves closer to Bryce's neck.

The pain made Bryce scream before he whimpers, it was unbearable, he tries to struggle. His feeble hit at the killer's shoulder to deter him. He feels the killer's lip shifted into a smile against his bloody neck slowly trailing his wet lip to Bryce's ear.

"Don't worry." The killer whispers licking his lip, "I won't kill such a prize yet," He nuzzles against his warm cheek. "Not when the fun just began...Bryce" He kisses him pressing gently yet hunger against his warm lip.

Bryce shudders from the cold feeling and copper taste, his blood. It feels like he was touching ice while vision swarms he looks at the killer face, his bloody smile, and white glowing eyes bath in red stare at him in return then darkness.

Something was shaking him. His eyes peek into the woodland...and blue sky? How? He sluggish turns to see an officer worryingly hovering over him. He couldn't hear what the officer was saying before he closes his eyes again.

Bryce opens his eyes again. Dazedly notice the red and blue lights and paramedic was transporting him in the ambulance. He was back in town and alive? How? Maybe it was all a dream and got lost in the wood. He doesn't know. It feels real. Too real.

His eyes trail into the forest then he freezes.

The killer was watching him. He stands afar as the crowd watches him being transports into the ambulance. The crowd didn't notice his presence while the paramedic worry looks over his rapidly raising vitals and frighten expression. The killer knows he was watching him as he shifted his mask showing that sharp smile stains with his blood.

Then the doors close.

 

 


	3. Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help a friend, deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minicat 
> 
> Have some time skip. Still experiment and tweaking with writing.  
>    
> Thank you for the support.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Most days, Craig loves his friends no homo, though. There are some days when their personality tends to clash, but everyone has that kind of friends. As long he has been living and breathing. Friends do weird bat shits and most have your back. For other situations...

Clearly, he didn't get the memo and dug his own bloody grave.

Craig knew he wouldn't like what his friend, Brian, wanted him to do when he arrive at his doorstep nervously ask for a favor. It didn't help with bullock jock 'friend' Brock pleading either or that red combs sticking out in his truck. Those beady eyes surround in rough yet soft turquoise feathers staring at his god damn soul.

On a Friday night of all time, he could be playing some games in the safety of his room. Or he could be in the locker room taking a closer look of that well-tone body on number 11, the H-back position or whatever it's called, that leave no imagination to his mind or eyes on those football tights. _The view._ Especially how those burly muscles stretch and turns as Tyler chats with his teammates. He could easily suplex or- Oh god. He sounds like a god damn chick. Dammit.

He's not sure if he would thank or kill Brian.

Still Craig can't believe he was doing while wearing this _thing_. He wanted slams his head against the locker wishing for this embarrassment to be over. Damn his kindness. Remember Craig. It's just one game. One game. No one would ever know that you're not Brian at all.

For once, Craig was kind of grateful he doesn't have to talk for some kind of 'stay in character' skit though it was challenging not to scream here and there, Brock did help covers for some slip-ups. He guesses having a jock friend watching him does have its advantages. The team welcomes him thinking he was Brian, the usual teasing and pulling on him his feathers. In return, he would swat and peck them. No one seems to notice the slight height difference or they're too busy preparing for the game. Oh thank god.

When the coach enters the locker room, Craig knows it was time for him to go. He waves his wing flipper toward the team and heads out to the field. The football stadium lights illuminate the field as the crowds go cheering and booing the opposing crowd while awaiting their team to arrive in the stadium. The anticipating stinks up the air as tense crackle between the crowds as the school band plays 'Iron Man' in the background. He is baking in his bloody suit waiting for the teams who prep themselves for the win. The cheerleaders hold their banner waiting for their team to burst through the banner.

Craig enters the field waving his flippers at the crowd then point toward the banner.  He waits for the escort to announce, "Here come, the Banana Squad!" The crowd cheer before the team burst through, Craig runs along the team pumping up the crowd. After a moment, he follows after the cheerleaders doing those odd moves Brian shows him. The crowds laugh and point at his silliness. Craig could feel his right eye twitch.

It was going to be a long night.

So far, Craig didn't like how the game was going, considering of all the highlights and everything he doesn't understand why it is this calls 'football.' The problem lay on the struggling, not of himself, on his team against The Creature on a 16-17 game. He won't deny it was exhausting trying to keep the moral up. God, how can Brian do this for every game? Who know? Maybe his 'friend' helps with that.

One thing for sure he didn't like how Tyler slouch on the bench in misery. So resign. So different from school, he was the loudest, boastful, and his confidence that Craig admires compare to his being of a wallflower. Someone like him shouldn't be like that. Craig gathers his courage and determination head between Tyler and the crowd.

\--

The usual Monday normalcy of surviving school.  Of course Craig try to enjoy the daily slob of cafeteria's delicacy.  He doesn't mind the animation view of Tyler cheering and boasting either while he mindless eat the school delicacy. All is good.

_"Craig. What the hell you do?"_

And there goes his peace.

 Brian fast pace to his table glaring at him as he holds his lunch bag. He place it aside watching Craig warily before Brian turns and waves at his friends in greeting then he seated himself across of Craig. 

"What?" Craig answer confused holding his fork in-between his mouth. "Nah mate. I didn't do anything."

"Then explain this." Brian reveals out his cellphone from his phone, "Friday night. The hell." He shows the turquoise chicken doing the whip then backward flip before it waves at the crowd.

"I just do it." Craig stated as he opens his milk carton, "And you're welcome."

Brian let out a whine, "You know I can't do your moves. And the guys wanted me to do it again. Because 'my moves' win them the game." He pointed, "And whom to blame? Hmm?"

"That was a one time deal." Craig responds, "No ways I'm doing it again."

"Please. I got some interesting pics." Brian flash his cellphone of some pics of-

Holy shit!

"...Tell Brock I'm hate him."

"Remind him as he drives you there!"

\--

Craig could see everyone watching him while he performs the Moonwalk then flip waving to rally up everyone's enthusiastic. The adrenaline and fear with cheering made his blood pump and glide movement. The crowd screams as the players look to see his dance. He could see Tyler's amusement at his silly moves. It would cost his suit being dirty at the end, but it's for Tyler.

And the pics too. He can't forget those.

The Banana Squad won against The Knight by 15-10.

Craig waited for the majority of people to disperse before making his own escape. There's so much heat he could take before peeling the suit off and wipe his sweaty face. He waddles to parking lot looking for Brock's car. He could taste the freedom of frigid air from his over-baked sweating suit. And a shower calling his name, he has sweats on some places he rather not name.

Until he spotted number 11 under the bleachers looking miserable.

With a frown within his suit, Craig waddles his way to the grumpy number 11. He flinches when Tyler slams his redden fist against the metal. Tyler let out a sigh before he freezes. Instantly, he turns toward Craig as the distance between them shorter.

Tyler let out a huff, "What do you want Brian? Can't you see I'm busy?" He gestures for Craig to leave.

Craig shrugs and points his flipper at Tyler's phone. Tyler glances at his phone then back to Craig then frown.

"It's nothing. Don't you have something better to do?"

That boy is sending mix signal here. God work with him. Send him a wing or something, flipper works too. Craig moves closer placing his flipper onto Tyler's shoulder and firmly squeezes it.

"You know you're somehow likable when you don't open your big mouth." Tyler snicker and shrugs off Craig's hand, he heads toward the parking lot, "See you later nerd."

\--

Another win for The Banana Squad.

And another meeting. Oddly enough. Tyler just says, "Do you have anything better to do, nerd?

Craig just shows him the birdie.

Tyler laughs before he gives Craig a head noogie.

What just happen?

\--

Craig and Tyler somehow manage to talk after the game. Well, more like Tyler chatting about the game and his moves while Craig silent and do weird flipper gestures.

It was the thought that count.

\--

"Don't you have any relationship?" Tyler asks staring at Craig. "I bet ladies flock to you easily." He gestures at Craig.

Craig just tilts his head and shrug then Tyler looks curious.

Brian looks at Craig funny the next time they meet.

It didn't help with people surrounding and praising him. Brian looks annoys yet enjoys basking in the attention and fans.

Brock just frown.

It didn't bother Craig at all.

\--

Tyler looking around his shoulder bears some kind of invisible weight "Do you feels that-Feels that pressure? You got to have the best car, coolest cell phones, friends and even the hot. I mean the hottest girlfriend in the school?" He looks at Craig, "You felt that too?"

Craig had to blinks a couple times then nod, he knows that feelings all to knew. Craig got you, man. He feels you.

"Thank fucking god." Tyler slouch, "The guys don't really get it. Maybe Brock, but that's Brock. God, I feel like a girl tells you my darkest secret."

Craig reaches over to Tyler giving him a bro hug and pats his back. Yes, child. Tell Craig all of your problems. Everything would be f-

Suddenly, gravity shifted and Craig stares at the night sky with minor back pain. After a moment, a shadow blocks his view. He could see that glare burning his soul yet there were a smile covers by Tyler's hand.

His work here was done.

\--

Somehow Brock is now seated at his wallflower table compare to Brian who seated himself at the popular table with the jocks and his fans. He chatted loudly and amiable while having the time of his life compare to Brock who looks a bit down mindlessly pushing the daily slob around his tray. Someone save him from this madness.

Brock sigh softly, "Well, this is quite a suited diploma."

Craig just raises an eyebrow, "No shit Sherlock."

"Can you?"

"On it."

\--

Craig could feel the excitement in the air and his stomach drop as the countdown almost reaching half-time; everyone was pump and ready for his performance. Before the bell ring, Craig follows after the cheerleaders moving his limbs to dance on his own beats. Those familiar gazes burn on his body, everyone watching him always bring him the well-known mood of run or flight. He pushes it aside as he just does it. On the middle of his breakout moves, Craig hears that name echoes repeatedly the field.

Brian.

Immediately, Craig stops and wonder at the every faces full of expectation and confusion staring at him then at someone at the corner of bleacher, he spots Brian. Craig could see the confusion on Brain's face as well before it shifts to horror and fear after he tugs his mascot's mask off.

Then he heads out to the parking lot.

\--

Carefully, Craig walks through the hallway students and teachers watching and he rather not meets with their eyes including Brock and Brian. He fast paced to the nearest bathroom and glance at the mirror to see his weary gaze in return.

Craig let out a sigh. Maybe it would be best not to be involved in the first place. He does have some regret yet at the same time being closer to Tyler for the first time as a friend was awesome. It doesn't feel like some kind of invisible social status of hierarchy, just two normal dudes chatting. Man, he doesn't regret, regardless of the bitter taste in his mouth.

"So it was YOU?

Craig freeze upon hearing that voice. Slowly, he turns around seeing one of the few people he rather not be close to right now. Or forever. Jesus Christ. Tyler will murder him. And did he lock the door...? Yep. He did. 100% he will die. R.I.P. Craig, you didn't even survive puberty. Good job.

"Aaa...Maybe?" Craig squeaks.

Tyler glares at Craig, "Those times?" He gestures as he moves closer.

Craig looks bashful, "You have oddest ways of expressing anger." He shuffles near the corner of the room trying to be small as possible.

Tyler's presence stalks Craig, even if he wanted to Craig know he won't be able to dodge and get to the door before Tyler block or grab him. Damn his tight-end skills! He slumps against the tiles.

"Always wonder about those things beforehand." Tyler snorts, "Should have figured out the misunderstanding at school then.”

"Oh. Wait what?"

"Brock fills me in."

"Oh."

"Now." Tyler grins with a touch of dark amusement, "I'm curious about your view. Start from the beginning, Craig. Leave no details out." He moves closer like tiger looms over its prey, he slams his hands aside of Craig, blocking off all his escape routes.

Craig shivers under the intensity of his leers as he try to merge onto the ground. "Uh?"

Tyler leans closer toward Craig's ear, _"Or maybe you can start with my pictures, hmm?"_

Damn you Brock.


End file.
